


Carry On

by frostedshadow



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only ever one woman that 007 could be faithful to. Only one woman that could ever truly intreset Q. Who could ever imagine that the two would over lap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic on archiveofourown. Forgive me, my Bond knowledge is limited to Casino Royale and Skyfall. I thought this up a bit ago, and trust me, it is not what you think. I don't own Bond, nor do I own Fun.'s song, Carry On.

1.  
Quentin first met Skylar at a cafe. She was sitting by herself, in a corner, with her nose buried in a book. He huffs an irritated sigh because, a. this is his favorite cafe, b. its full, c. there are no other tables, d. thats his table, and e. he has never seen her before, so asking to sit with her will be awkward.  


“Hey Quentin. Go sit with Sky, she won’t mind. In fact, she’s actually really nice. Just wait until she looks up. Last week, when Jeremy interrupted her, she almost bit his head off.” Claire informs him. She hands him his tea with one hand, and a scone with then other, then makes shooing motions to his occupied table.  


“Um. Hi.” Quentin stands at his table, and berates himself. Um. Hi. What kind of a comment is that? Him with such a high IQ, its hard to believe that he can’t even talk to a pretty girl.  


“Yes, you can sit with me. No worries. I am Skylar, by the way.” She smiles brightly at him, her blue eyes sparkling.  


“Thanks. Um, I am Quentin, by the way.” He smiles less brightly at her, mildly confused. His current track record with strangers is not very good. Also, her accent is, well, strange. Almost like her brain and vocal cords are fighting over how she should sound. He ponders this, as he pulls out his laptop.  


“Nice to meet you too. Oh, you are going to be productive, aren’t you? Ugh, stop making me guilty. I really should be studying.” The young woman sighs. She put her bookmark in her book, then begins to braid her long, blonde hair.  


“Not really. Are you taking classes up at the university?” Quentin asks her, only half paying attention as he logs onto his computer. His mind flips through imaginary files, trying to figure out where that intoxicating accent comes from.  


“Is it that obvious? Yeah. And, to make matters worse, I am new to town. I haven’t a clue where anything is. It’s such a pain.” Skylar sighed, and rested her head into the palm of her hand, so she could study the messy haired, attractive young man before her.  


“Then why are you here?” Quentin asks, now truly curious. Internally he winces; he really hadn’t meant to sound so, well, rude.  


“To get back to my roots. Both my parents were born here, myself as well. But I haven’t lived in London in, well, years. In fact, I honestly can’t remember that last time I was here.” Skylar replies. She shifts, and sips her coffee.  


“Oh? Were are your parents anyways?” Quentin meet those startling bright eyes and thinks he detects a bit of German, along with a bit of British in her accent. And something else.  


“My mother is dead, and I am not sure where my father is. My mother left him when I was little.” Skylar huffs softly. She fingers the cover of her book, then suddenly snaps her hand out, and snatches the scone Quentin has yet to even look at.  


“Hey! I was going to eat that! And, I am sorry about your mum.” Quentin huffs a sigh, and his fingers fly across his keyboard, intent on decoding something while holding a conversation.  


“Could have fooled me. And don’t be. She was a bitter old fool who hated my father, and hated me because he cared more for me then he ever did her. Well, this was a pleasant chat. Maybe I will be seeing you around, Quentin.” Skylar smiled softly at him, finished his scone and left. Later, just before Quentin left, a message popped up on his laptop.  


How is it that a hacker of your intelligence and caliber can have such a crappy security system?Tag, your it! ~ Skylar  
He didn’t even know her last name, but Quentin was hooked.

2.  
The first time, should have been the last. If his brain had been working properly, it would have. But then she just had to wear those blood red pumps that practically screamed fuck me. He should have known. That she wouldn’t understand him, that she saw a beautiful body and prestige. Not realize that he was too broken to ever be faithful. He could worship a woman’s body, but if he stayed, he would only break her heart. So, he stuck around for awhile, long enough for her to get bitter. But by then it was too late. By then she had introduced him to Charlotte. The light of his the life. The one girl who would hold his heart. Just one look at her, and he knew that, finally, he had found someone he could be faithful to, and love, until the day he died. It never ceased to amaze him, how one simple action could change him forever.

3.  
The first time she met Quentin, she knew she was done. A true goner. It was something about the way he smiled, about the way he stumbled over his words, despite his intelligence. He knew she was new to London, but he didn’t try to take advantage of her. Instead, Quentin made her laugh, he showed to the cafes closest to the University, and then those nearest her home. And, she couldn’t have been luckier.  


“Sky? Come on, we are going to be late.” He beamed at her, and held out his hand. They had a dinner reservation, and then were going to catch a movie. Skylar really couldn’t believe that she had been with Quentin for three whole months. The best months of her life. It didn’t seem to matter that she was 18, and just starting her program, and that he was 21, and almost done a masters. The only real difference in their intelligence was that he had been allowed to skip grades in grade school, and she had not.  


“Of course, Quentin. Where are we going for supper anyways?” Skylar slipped her hand into his elbow, and rested her head on his shoulder. She picked up her pace to match his, as they briskly marched forward.  


“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.” Quentin replied. He grinned at her fondly, and Skylar knew there was no way he would tell her.  


“Cheeky bastard.” She grumbled, a smile bright on her face, blue eyes sparkling. Internally, she thought of how grumpy he would be tomorrow morning, when the mission impossible theme song, along with a scavenger hunt, to figure out how to get The Lion King movie to stop playing whenever he opened his internet browser. She could be such an evil girlfriend; but only when she wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quentin and Charlotte learn more about each other, and Q starts to come forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing!

4.

”Alright. I cannot stand it anymore!” Quentin huffs, exasperated. He closes his laptop, and set it in front of himself on Skylar’s coffee table. Like most nights since their six month anniversary, he spends his time in her living room, de coding this or that. But, its been a year and he still has yet to figure out that last bit of her accent. The one thing about her that sets him on fire, that makes him want more. 

”Quentin? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Skylar is instantly beside him, her own work left at her desk, forgotten in his moment of apparent need. Thats another thing about Skylar that he simply adores, her need and desire to help others, that thing about her that almost always puts others first. 

”Your accent. It is driving me nuts. I have known you for, what, a year? And I still can’t figure out the third part.” Quentin grouses at her, clearly not amused. 

”The third part? What on earth do you mean?” Skylar settles herself down beside him, sure that this is going to be a long conversation. Not for the first time, she is very glad that she is able to live alone in her flat, that she doesn’t have nosey flatmates, or family to bud into her private life. 

”Don’t be obtuse. You sound a bit British, a bit German, and a bit something else. What is the something else?” Quentin looks at her expectantly. Skylar closes her eyes for a moment, and just thinks. She is sure, that of all the people she has loved, Quentin is second on her list for most trusted. She is only 19, and yet her treats her as if she is much older, much wiser. Never once has he raised his hand in violence towards her, or pushed her for something she wasn’t ready to give. And, even thought its not what he is asking, Skylar thinks, no, she knows that she can give him this bit of herself, and know that he will protect and cherish the knowledge she will give them. 

”Tea first. This might take a bit of time.” Skylar informs him. They both fill their mugs, and add a splash of milk, and a spoon of sugar. Then, when they are settled, Skylar begins her tale. “When I was little, I lived in London, with my mother. My father, by the nature of his work, could not live with us, but saw us whenever he could. I was six years old when he had us sent away to Germany. My mother is half German, so it was not so strange that we moved there. For the first few years, I lived with her all the time, and went to school there. We lived in a little town outside of Munich, called Freising. When I was eleven, my mother sent me to a very prestigious boarding school in Berlin. When I was fifteen, she faked my death, and sent me to live with her cousins in Toronto, Canada. I doubt that my father knows I am alive, though. My mother did a pretty convincing job of it.” 

”But why would your mother do that?” Quentin is shocked. He knew that Skylar’s past was strange; there had to have been a reason she did not speak of it. He just wasn’t quite expecting this form her. 

”She hated my father, plain and simple. When we left London, she tried to make it seem like we left because he hated me. But I knew he didn’t. We left so that we would be safe. And while I hated her for sending me to Canada, I knew that if he believed me dead, that I would be even safer. I am just not so sure how to tell him that I have been alive all this time. Maybe, soon. I don’t know.” Skylar sighs, and rubs her eyes. Quentin set his mug down, then pulled her to him. He didn’t think she needed to cry, but sometimes all someone needed was to be held by someone who cared, someone who expected nothing in return but love. 

5\. 

All he ever wanted to do for her was buy her nice things, give her a safe place to stay. Love her. Be there for her when she scrapped her knees, and just generally take care of her. Show her that she was safe. But how could he ever do that for her when Ellen hated him so much? Every fiber of his being wanted to take Charlotte, his darling Charlotte, and run. He just knew that Ellen would try with everything in her to poison Charlotte’s opinion of him. To make her hate him too. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that. If Charlotte ever hated him, he was fairly certain that he would simply die. Easy as that. To be hated by such a pure and beautiful soul, well, it would have meant the end of everything. It would have simply crushed him. So, he did what he could, when he could. He set up accounts, funds. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the extra money. He cherished their sparse moments together, and even thought he knew it was wrong, he spoiled her when he could. Sometimes, he would whisk her away at a moments’ notice, for a day in the zoo, or a trip to the art gallery, and, once, to the cinema. Every moment was precious and perfect. Every moment a luxury that he knew should not continue, and, for her sake, could not. 

6\. 

“My God, Quentin. Do you really think this will work?” Currently, Quentin is sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap. Skylar is lounging on the floor, her back pressed to Quentin’s legs, book balanced on her lap. It has been a year and a half of contentment, nothing but easy discussions, and lazy Saturday mornings spent lounging in bed. 

“If it all goes as planned, then you will be calling me Q soon.” He replies, distracted. 

“Do you really think the MI6 will make you Quartermaster right after you hack into their system? Please tell me you aren’t that daft. If they don’t put you in jail, they definitely won’t appoint you head of the section right away. Those are the types of positions that you actually have to earn. You know, by actually working for it. Now there’s a thought.” Skylar leaned backwards, so she could smile up at her scowling boyfriend. 

”Aren’t you a sarcastic little shit today.” Quentin grumbled. Skylar smirked happily, lightly swatted his knee, then stood to make tea. She decides that, 4 pm is a perfectly good time to start making supper, so instead of distracting Quentin with her closeness, she starts cooking. It isn’t until an hour later, when she is almost done, that she hears his cry of victory. 

”Success! You should see this. It is perfect.” Quentin beams at her from his spot on her couch. Skylar merely stares at him for a moment, glad that he has become such a permanent fixture in her life. Then she saunters over to him, gives him a peck on the cheek, and smiles. 

”Excellent. To celebrate I made shepherd's pie, and a salad. Let’s open a bottle of wine, liebling.” She grins at him, when his eyebrow tweaks. 

”And what does that mean again? I forgot.” Quentin huffs. He knows it is a term of endearment, but German was just one of those languages that he could never get a grasp on. 

”It means darling, liebling.” Skylar punctuates this statement with a sweet, chaste kiss, and a warm smile that ignites a fire in Quentin. Not for the first time he wonders how he could have gotten so impossibly lucky with this amazing young woman. And, at the back of his mind, he starts to think of what he can get her for her 20th birthday. Perhaps, if he is lucky, a reunion with her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quentin becomes Q, and Skylar and M discuss things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing... Except for Skylar. I guess I should claim her.

7.

Quentin tried to make himself stop bouncing, it was unbecoming of a man in his position. He took a few slow breaths, then let himself into Skylar’s flat. He was about to call out, but stopped. Candles were lit all along the hall, and he could smell roast beef. He let his nose led him to her eat in kitchen. Her normally bare table was set for two, complete with table cloth, candles and a bouquet of roses. Skylar glided around her kitchen, in a new dress, finishing up the side dishes for what was, evidently, a surprise dinner. 

“Sky?” Quentin stared at his wonderful girlfriend. She loved to surprise him, and it never ceased to amaze him how wonderful she truly was. What had he done to deserve her? 

“Don’t you have some news for me?” She turned around, and beamed at him. 

““Well, yes. Today M decided to make me Quartermaster. The next few weeks will be a transition period, for everyone. But, how did you know?” It had taken Quentin six months of field work as a tech to get where he was, after his initial hacking of MI6. His speed, above everything else, had been what impressed M the most. 

“You are not the only one who can hack into MI6. The difference? I never wanted them to know I was there, and the previous Q showed me how.” Skylar then stepped into his arms, and kissed him. 

“Why did he show you?” Quentin never ceased to be amazed and confused with the lovely young woman in his arms. Everything about her seemed to be one giant mystery. It warmed him considerably that she was starting to trust him more and more. 

“When I was nine, I ran away to London. I took a small bag, my passport, and one of my mother’s credit cards. I had not seen, nor heard from my father in over a year, and I was worried. So, I went to London, and M found me. She took me to my office, and explained exactly why I couldn’t see my father, exactly why I couldn’t run away again, because it wasn’t safe. Then, she brought me to the Quartermaster, who took care of me for the last few days of my father’s latest mission. He expanded on my computer knowledge, and taught me the basics for hacking. He gave me the skills to hack into MI6. When my father came back, I was thoroughly scolded, then brought home to my mother, a day later. Those few days were my best in London, before I moved back.” Skylar explained quietly. She didn’t explain what her father did, and Quentin didn’t press. He knew that if he did, she would run and not come back, and he didn’t think he could handle that. 

“Huh, amazing. Q himself taught you how to hack the system. I guess M can’t get too mad.” Quentin marveled. He felt the relief from Skylar when he didn’t press her about her father. Internally, though, he was dancing for joy. She might not be ready to talk about her dad in sense of name, but she had just implied that he, Quentin, was the reason she was happy in London. 

“Yes. They didn’t want another episode of me running away, so M looked the other way when I hacked in to check on my father. I became good enough over the years, though, that I am now able to hack in undetected. I think I might have a few troubles now, though. Oh well, I like this Q better, anyways.”

8\. 

When he discovered that Charlotte’s heart had been broken, he wanted nothing more then to go to her and break the little prick’s neck. Everyone had stayed out of his way, and he had raged until M had summoned him. She had yelled at him for a good twenty minutes about his behavior, and how it was not acceptable. Then she had instructed him that he would write a letter, then take care of her so Tanner could take care of something. He had wanted to tell her to stuff it, until he realized that she was basically hitting him on the head with a hint. So, he sat down and wrote a letter, and tried to be as light, and loving, through words as possible. 

_My dearest Charlotte_

 _Sweetheart, I wish I could be there in person, to hold you. But Mum worries about my self control, so this letter will have to do. Charlie, to put it simply, men are assholes. Most men cannot stay faithful to save their lives. Just ask your mother, I am sure she has some choice words about me. As far as she is concerned, I am the perfect example. However, one day you will meet a man that you are excited to introduce to me, a man that you know, without a doubt, where his heart lies. I cannot wait for that day. Until then, Charlie, hold on. You are still young, only 15, you have nothing but time._

 _

Love, Dad __

9\. 

_

Skylar smoothed her skirt, knocked on the door, and barely waited for the invitation before she entered the office. 

“Skylar, welcome. It’s amazing how alike your father you look and act, despite being raised away from him.” M stood and shook Skylar’s hand. Skylar smiled, then sat in the same chair she had occupied almost 12 years before. 

“You don’t know? Hmm. That seems unlikely. No, this is a standard meeting. You have been in a romantic relationship with our new Quartermaster for almost two years now. He seems convinced that it will be a long term thing, so we went ahead and looked into you. Do not worry, you passed.” M remarked dryly. 

“Thank God for that. I was almost holding my breath.” Skylar replied, just as dryly. 

“Nevertheless, once you are done with school, the MI6 would be happy to have you. Why, then we’d have a set. Assuming, of course, that your father does not kill Q first.” M mused, her eyes sparkling slightly. 

“Once he knows I am alive, he might just try. Until then, I cannot imagine why the thought would ever cross his mind, so lets not tempt fate.” 

“You mean to tell me that you have not told him? For God’s sake, girl, why not?” M snarked, utterly shocked. Everyone with eyes, and the security clearance to have the knowledge, knew how much Skylar’s father adored her. 

“For my own preservation. It took me a long time to realize that he had us sent away because he loved me and need me safe. My mother had been trying to convince me that he hated the sight of me. Once I realized that I would not be safe around him, I set out to try and figure ways to protect myself. Skills with a computer is one such way. When I moved to Canada, I started going to gyms, and began to learn different aspects of martial arts. Anything that would make me proficient in hand to hand combat. I even trained myself in fire arms. I cannot handle being reunited, only to be removed again. If I am to tell him I live, then I need to figure out a way to keep him in my life, for better, or for worse.” Skylar replied steadily. 

“When you are ready, we can out you through a few things here, Skylar. Good job.” M smiled at the young woman, then gave her a nod of dismissal. No wonder the girl looked so much stronger then the last time she had seen her. At least she was aware enough to know that she had to take precautions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James Bond makes an appearance and Skylar joins MI6.

10.

Skylar stared at her resume. Of course, she wasn’t done her bachelors yet. And, damn, did she ever want to finish it. But, she also knew how important it was for her to be there, for her to do everything possible for, well, her country. It had taken her a long time to think of England as her country. Part of that had to do with her father, the other to do with Quentin. Her darling Quentin who cared for her, whom she barely saw anymore. Which was another reason for her decision. 

“Skylar?” Bill Tanner, M’s Chief of Staff poked his head out of M’s office, and waved her forward. 

“Hello Skylar. It’s been a while. What can I do for you?” M mused softly. Skylar smiled politely, and took a seat. Her mind raced, and she clenched her hands slightly on her resume, before she handed it to M. 

“I want to help. I also want to finish my degree. But, I need to help. Please.” The end of it was a whisper. Tanner, behind Skylar, visibly stiffened. Both him and M knew exactly why she was there, why she was asking what she was asking. 

“You won’t be able to work on the effort. Period. You will be given menial things at first, to see if you are able. Then, maybe, you will be brought into other things. And, yes, you will be able to finish your degree. If there was one thing Bond was adamant about, it was that you live long enough to finish a university education. He would have been very disappointed if it was his death that ended your education. Not that he knew you were alive.” M gave Skylar a disapproving glare. 

“And you know why he couldn’t know. You know what it did to me. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life. No matter, I will do what I can to protect the country that he loved.” Skylar replied stiffly. “Thank you, by the way.” The young woman sighed, then fled the from the room. 

“You did not have to be so hard M. She is where she needs to be, she does not need you to add to her guilt.” Tanner gave M a reproachful look, then let himself out of her office, before she could defend herself. He wouldn’t say it outright, but Tanner had always had a soft spot for the young woman. 

11\. 

When he heard about Charlotte’s death, he almost killed the messenger. As it was, it was a close call with Tanner. In fact, he had slammed the man against the wall to the point where it shook. Not that Tanner’s neck had looked anything close to normal for the next two weeks. It had taken M screaming at him, along with 005 and 002 to have their guns on him before he let Tanner down. Then, the panic and grief had overtaken him. He had simply collapsed onto the ground, while sobs racked his body. He was so tired, and she had been so young. His darling Charlie. Only fifteen, and lost forever. She had been the one good thing, the only good thing he had ever done, and now she was gone. Ellen had been so cold when she told him, as if she had not cared. Then, the bitch had told him she was leaving, and not to contact her ever again. So, he had accepted the counseling M mandated, then went away for a few weeks. No one mentioned the sudden death of Ellen Cooper, when he came back. M gave him a few nasty, annoying assignments to show her displeasure, but that was the closest he got to a reprimand. 

12\. 

“Q? Darling. We need to talk.” Skylar called out softly. Her wonderful boyfriend was slouched on her couch, hands wrapped around his mug. It had been a gag gift last Christmas. It had a large Q on it, with a small number 10 at the bottom, Scrabble style. Ever since she had given it to him, he used it constantly. She couldn’t wait for this coming Christmas, so she could given him another one, for work. 

“Why does that not sound good?” Q asked, his eyes instantly flashing with concern. It had been completely shocking to him, when he learned that Skylar was now an intern. 

“I think that you should move in. Here. With me. I already emptied out half of my closet, you have space in my bathroom, my kitchen, my living room, my life. I need you here. We do not see each other enough as it is, and I need you in my life as much as possible.” Skylar moved towards the couch, towards him. She sat down beside her speechless boyfriend, and felt the slightest tinge of worry. She knew he thought that they were in it for the long run, her getting a security check from MI6 had proven that. Maybe it was just to soon. 

“Oh thank god, I would love to! It has been killing me, not being able to see you whenever I want, not being able to hold you, to touch you. I was trying to work up the courage to ask.” Q lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Good. Then, I guess there are a few more things I need to tell you, Q. About my father.” Skylar pulled away from Q, and gently set herself against the arm rest of her- no, their couch. Q raised an eyebrow, but he refrained from commenting, and leaned against the opposite armrest. “So, you probably have the security clearance to read his file, so I will not go into his history, but my father is one of MI6’s double-oh agents. A man with a license to kill. Because MI6 is MI6, he was an orphan, young and a patriot when he was recruited. He was damaged, when it came to women, and commitment. He could not be faithful, and anything that was more than a one night stand ended in pain for everyone involved. My mother was rich, like my father, and all she saw was his money, his looks, the prestige. She had no idea what he did for a living, but she wanted him. So, she snared him. And, she got pregnant with me. Around the time I was born, she realized that my father could not be faithful to her, and she got bitter. She fought him every step of the way when it came to visitation rights of me, and she was ecstatic when we left. She made him set up accounts for me, that only I could access. When I was fifteen, my heart was broken. My father sent me a letter via Tanner, and my mother freaked. So, she faked my death, and sent me to some distant cousins of hers in Canada. When my father found out that I was dead, he killed her, and went on as if nothing had happened. I let Q know that I was still alive, but begged him to only tell M and Tanner. Between them, they were able to hide the money my father had set aside for me, so I could live. In the meantime, I trained. I knew that the only time I would ever be able to be around my father was if I was able to defend myself against most assassins. MI6 has been helping me train lately.” Skylar trailed off, her eyes fixed on a spot just over Q’s left shoulder. 

“Sky? Whats your father’s name?” Q asked softly, though part of him already knew. 

“007. My full name is Skylar Charlotte Bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was written instead of my essay. You all better enjoy it, damn it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Q has a panic attack, James freaks out, and Skylar experiences an annoying back itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are now post- Skyfall. YAY! Everybody give a cheer.

13\. 

Skylar’s heels clicked smartly as she essentially marched down the hall to the Quartermaster's branch. 

“Ms. Bond, I need you to bring Q to M’s office. Now, please.” Tanner’s voice suddenly came through the little earpiece in her ear. 

“Of course, sir.” Inwardly, Skylar danced. For the past month, she had been Tanner’s assistant. This meant an earpiece. Thank god she was finally used to the damn thing. 

“Q. Tanner needs you in M’s office.” Skylar announced, once she was beside him. He looked up for a moment, startled, then nodded. He logged out of his computer, snagged a tablet, then followed her to M’s tablet. Skylar smiled slightly to herself. It did not bother her at all that Q was essentially ignoring her. M had been dead for a week, Q was still fixing he tiniest of cracks from the Silva attack and, well, Q didn’t like to show affection in public. Which was fine with her, because she wanted to to remain professional at work. 

“Mallory, Tanner. Here is Q.” Skylar announced. THe two men were standing just in front of M’s desk, facing the door. Directly in front of them, with his back to her was a vaguely familiar looking man. Skylar titled her head to the side, trying to get a peak at his face. It wasn’t until he turned around that Skylar recognized him. Skylar gasped, dropped the folder she had been holding, and rushed forward. 

“Dad.” She slammed into James Bond’s waiting arms, and clung to him. The smile on his face was sharp with relief, surprise and disbelief. 

:Charlie, love, I thought you were dead. Thank god you aren’t” He whispered into her hair, the same shade as his, and pressed her closer to him. Q looked up from his tablet, and stared. The mass panic from Silva had caused him to no think things through. But now he remembered that conversation with Skylar he had had a few months before. Now, though, it hit him. He was dating a woman who’s father was a double oh agent. A man with a license to kill, and probably the most dangerous of the double ohs. Not only was he dating this man’s daughter, he was sleeping and living with her. 

“Oh dear God” Q gasped, his face completely white. He fell forward, onto his knees, hyperventilating. _He was living with 007’s only daughter_

“Q? Breathe. It’s okay, he’s not going to kill you.” Tanner whispered into Q’s ear, a hand on the younger man’s back. 

“Why would I kill him?” James asked. He pulled out of his daughter’s embrace, but kept a hand firmly wrapped around her waist. 

“Um, well, dad, met my boyfriend of two years, Q. Q, this is my dad.” Skylar smiled nervously at her father. “Q, I don’t get why you are freaking out. You didn’t react this way when I first told you.” 

“That was when he was dead.To be honest, it has just sunk in.” Q sighed, finally back in control of himself. He stood, though, finally back in control. He gave Tanner a tight, quick flash of a smile in thanks, then turned to James. 

“Why don’t I make dinner for the two of you tonight. THen- oh.” Skylar stopped mid thought, and turned to James. “MI6 sold your apartment. All your clothes, and knick knacks are in my spare bedroom. You can live there until you find a place of your own.” Q stiffened and made a slightly pained noise. James wasn’t sure exactly why, but he wanted to find out why Q wasn’t so keen on the idea. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

14\. 

James lounged on his bed, and tried to decide if he wanted to get up, and help Eve make breakfast. He had been living in Charlie’s home for two weeks, and had quickly learned that neither her nor Q were home for very long. Charlie had just finished her semester, so Tanner was leaning on her more than ever. For him, it was a huge show of trust to bring Eve to Charlie’s home. He was still getting used to the idea that so many people knew about Charlie. I helped, though, that she was now a better shot than him, that Q had given her a personalized gun, and could hold her own in hand to hand combat. James sighed, then stood and pulled on a pair of pants. He was debating on whether or not to put on a shirt when he heard a crash and a scream from the nearby kitchen. Without thinking, he grabbed his gun and ran into the kitchen. 

Eve was standing in the kitchen, wearing his shirt from the night before, and not much else. Skylar stood at the other end of the kitchen, the one closest to the stairs, and her bedroom. A mug lay shattered at her feet, and her face had a look of utter shock. 

“What’s wrong?” James asked, eyes flitting around, trying to figure out the problem. 

“I don;t know, Dad. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my boss’ boss’ secretary is cooking in my kitchen wearing my father’s shirt and nothing else. Won’t explain, please, I don’t want to know.” Skylar reverted to sarcasm, so she would not have to think about her father’s activities. James gave her an almost apologetic smile, and set his gun on the counter. 

“Sorry, Skylar. Um, I am going to get dressed.” Eve hurried from the room, to silence. Skylar’s ringing fun a broke the moment. 

“Bond.” Skylar quipped into the phone. “Of course, sir, right away. I will leave right now.” Skylar snapped the phone shut, and was about to run out the door, when she passed a mirror. I was supposed to be her day off, so she was dressed for comfort in jeans and a t shirt. She grumbled softly to herself, then threw on ha suit jacket, and a nice scarf. 

“Sorry, dad, I have to go, Some sort of emergency Tanner needs me for.” Skylar kissed his cheek, then left. James had just finished cleaning the shattered mug, when Eve came back, fully dressed. 

“Well, that was sufficiently awkward.” Eve commented. She grabbed her mug of coffee, and leaned against the counter. 

“Charlie is a big girl, she can handle it. I did, the first time I came in here to find Q wearing nothing but boxers.” James grumbled. He tossed the broken mug into the garbage, then poured his own coffee. 

“Why do you call her Charlie?” Eve blurted, suddenly. It hd been bothering her, ever since he had come back. 

“Her mother was bitter by the time she was born. So, she named her after the one place I hated, Skyfall. She knows that it hurts me, so she suggested that I call her by her middle name, that it would be our thing. She was such a thoughtful child.” James explained to his coffee cup. It was hard for him to admit, that there was something about his daughter that he did not like. 

“She still is.” Eve smiled lightly at James. They were about to meet in the middle of the kitchen, be damned if it was someone else’s place, when the phone rang. 

“Bond.” James growled into the phone, annoyed at the interruption. 

“007, has Skylar left yet? She should be here by now.” Tanner’s voice sounded annoyed. Skylar’s home was less then a ten minute walk from MI6 headquarters, and Skylar had been running when she left. 

“She’s not there? She left a bit ago, she should be there by now. Get Q, I will be there as soon as I can.” James let himself jump to his conclusions. His blood ran cold, and panic took over his mind for a moment. He passed the phone to eve, and was at the door, completely dressed in a suit, by the time she had spoken to Tanner, and hung up. 

“Lets go find your girl.” Eve slipped her hand into James’ and rushed from the room. 

15\. 

Skylar arched her neck slightly, and tried to stretch. For some strange reason, her hands were tied behind her back. Come to think of it, she couldn’t exactly remember the last few hours. 

“Ah, she is finally awake. Welcome back, Skylar.” A male voice boomed from the shadows. It was then that Skylar realized she was tied to a chair. 

“Who are you?” Skylar called out softly. 

“Now why would I tell you that, my dear.” The man replied, still in the shadows. 

“See, that is not fair. You know who I am, why can’t I know who you are?” Skylar replied. Her hands were tied in front of her. She wiggled her hands slightly, and tried to see if there was weakness in the rope. 

“You my call me Tiago, my dear. Now, come here. We have a video to make.” Tiago, still in the shadows, waved his hand. Three men sprung forward, and grabbed Skylar. They moved her bodily into an area of light. Skylar’s arms were raised above her head. They made her stand on her tip toes, so they could slide her bound hands over a hook. When the rope was in place, Skylar was able to almost stand flat on her feet. 

“Now, that’s better. Say your name Skylar, so Daddy knows its you.” A different voice stated. He had a video camera set up, so it was facing her. A man stood in between Skylar and the camera. 

“Hey, I have a question for you, handsome. So, a heel to the nose at the right angle can kill a man, right? Well, can a foot do the same thing? I think we should find out.” Skylar didn’t wait for and answer, she just swung her foot up, and slammed it into the man’s face. He screamed, and clutched his face, where blood was pouring from his nose. 

“Naughty, naughty, Ms. Bond. You really are Daddy’s little girl, aren’t you? No matter, this will just make things more interesting. Tiago stepped from the shadows, a whip in his right hand. He stepped into view of the camera, and cracked it once. 

“Hello, James, remember me? Don’t worry, I am just going to have some fun with your daughter. I promise, I won’t kill her.” With that announcement, Tiago snapped the whip at Skylar’s back, without warning. She bite her limp, and didn't make a sound. 

"Thanks, Tiago. My back was itchy, you are a big help." Skylar pipped out. Tiago snarled, then attacked her with the whip, more vicious then before. The young woman let her body go limp, and it wasn’t until she was hit the tenth time that she voiced her pain. She made her mind go blank, and let a portion of herself retract into a corner in her mind, to try and figure a way out of her current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Tiago is, that is what google is for :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, second to last chapter... Enjoy!

16\. 

James Bond, 007, MI6’s dangerous 00 swept into Q-Branch. All of Q’s minions scattered from the furious man. 

“Where is she, Q? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Bond roared. He grabbed Q by the neck, and slammed him against his work table. M, with Tanner on his heels, ran into the room. 

“007, let him go. This isn’t his fault. BOND.” M snapped at his agent. He grabbed the man’s arm, and twisted. Bond had to let go of Q, to face M. Tanner’s hand hovered over his weapon. If it came down to it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to shoot Bond before he killed M. 

“Then where the hell is she? She should have been here 45 minutes ago.” Bond glared at M, breathing hard. He was mad, and he would be damned if he didn’t have a chance to vent his anger. M gave Bond a look which clearly said ‘Sit the fuck down’, then turned to his Quartermaster. 

“Q, have you found anything yet from Skylar’s tracker?” 

“Not yet. It would appear that is was crushed.” Q sighed, pushed his hair back from his forehead, then when back to his furious typing. 

“And what, exactly, was her tracker?” Eve asked. She was sitting on one of Q’s minion’s desks, a cup of coffee in her hand. Just behind her was a tray with coffee mugs. 

“The bracelet I gave her last Christmas. Whoever did this must have realized. And, now I cannot find her.” Q slammed his hands against the table, his face a mask of anguish. 

“Just keep trying. You will find her. You have to.” M sighed, and grabbed one of the coffees form behind Eve. Three hours of Q typing later, a small message icon popped up on the screen. At this point, Bond had left the room to do some shooting, and come back. Eve had brewed three pots of coffee, and if Q was paying attention, he would have thought that his mug held a never ending supply of Earl Grey tea. The only people left in the room were Q, Bond, M, Tanner and Eve. 

“I have something. Here.” Q typed out his commands quickly, then let the message fill the screen. It was a video. ‘For Bond, Q, and M.’ Q clicked on the play button. They all watched, with increasing horror, as Skylar was brought on screen, and whipped until she was rendered unconscious. 

“Who is Tiago?” Eve asked into the silence. 

“Silva, before he turned. I thought he was dead.” Bond remarked cooly. Everything in him wanted to surge forward, find his daughter and make sure the bastard was dead. 

“Apparently not. But, now I can track the video. Shouldn’t take to long. Then, 007, you can kill the bastard and get our girl back.” 

17\. 

Skylar hummed softly to herself. Her mind was a mantra of ‘it doesn’t hurt’, over and over. While her mind chanted this, Skylar gently shifted her wrists, trying to loosen the rope around her wrists. She had been held hostage for an undetermined amount of time, and whipped unconscious 3 times. Currently, she was tied to a chair, hands behind her back. Rope was tied across her chest, keeping her anchored to the chair, with only her legs free. No guards were in the room with her. Which was just fine by her. Blood had seeped down form her back, and colored the waist band of her jeans. Her shirt was tattered, and her blonde hair was stained red where it touched her back. Skylar did everything in her power to ignore the pain. Instead, she worked at getting her hands free. Once that was done, the rest would be easy. Skylar counted her heartbeats to keep herself focused. 

500 heartbeats later, Skylar’s hands were free. She moved slowly, deliberately. Each movement was calculated, judged as to what would cause her back the least amount of damage. She let herself rest for a moment, then brought her hands forward, and untied herself. When no one came running, she realized that they didn’t have cameras on her. So, Skylar prepared. She broke the chair with minimal amounts of noise, and untied whatever knots remained in the ropes. She set the rope to the side, near a wall, then held a broken chair leg in each hand. She stepped into the shadows, and waited. She didn’t have to wait long. Tiago walked in with two of his minions. 

“Naughty naughty, Ms. Bond. Where did you go?” Tiago taunted from the middle of the room. Skylar stroke hard and fast. She stabbed one chair leg through the first minion’s throat, and kicked the other one in the balls, then the head. Both men collapsed, which left Skylar and Tiago alone in the room. 

“Over here asshole.” Skylar growled at him. She did not know who this man was, just that he had hurt her father. That whatever grudge they had had put her in danger. Which did nothing for her convincing her dad that she could be around him safely. 

“That’s not very nice, Ms. Bond. I just want to be friends.” Tiago smiled wolfishly at her. 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Skylar replied. She swung her chair leg up, and side ways. It slammed into Tiago’s arm, causing the older man to howl in rage and pain. She ducked before he could hit her. Skylar swiped the gun form his waistband as she danced behind him. Her eyes lit up when she was greeted with three green lights. 

“Ah, you have my Walther. It’s such a joy, having a boyfriend who is a genius.” Before Tiago could speak, Skylar shot his left shoulder. When he hit the ground, Skylar grabbed her rope. She hog tied him with ruthless efficiency. The last bit of rope was shoved into Tiago’s mouth, so he couldn’t speak. Skylar leaned against a wall in the corner, and kept her gun trained on the man before her. 

18\. 

“Of course!” Q gasped, startling everyone in the room. Skylar had been missing for 12 hours, and the video clip had led him on a trail for three hours. 

“What is it?” Bond was instantly at his side, trying to decipher what was on Q’s computer screen. 

“Every personalized Walther has a gps tracking device that goes off when it is fired. When she started here, and was cleared, I gave Skylar one. She just fired the weapon. There. She is twenty five miles north of us.” The words were barely out of his mouth when Bond spun on his heel, and ran from the room, Eve on his heels. Q sighed, tossed a small case to Tanner, then put an ear piece in. Tanner ran after the pair, and M came to stand beside Q. He put his own earpiece in. A minute later, Bond, Eve and Tanner had their own earpieces in. 

“So, which one of you disasters is driving?” M asked conversationally. Q’s fingers flew across the voice keyboard. 

“Me. I’m the one with the keys. Some directions would be nice.” Tanner replied, his voice strained. 

“Your next left. 5 miles, then another left.” Q replied. “Now, under the backseats are some lovely semi automatic weapons. Several ammunition clips and the like. Nothing you lot cannot handle.” 

“Q? Has Christmas come early?” Eve asked delightedly. Q rolled his eyes, fingers still flying across the keyboard. 

“M, I feel like you should let Miss Moneypenny out of the office more. It sounds like she’s getting restless.” Q remarked softly. Strained laughter from the car filled the headsets. 

“And lose the her? I think not. Occasional excursions such as this, when the best agents are necessary, will always be the exception.” M replied frostily. He stared at the screen, and took a sip from his coffee. Upon finding it stone cold, he moved to the sink at the back of the room, and set about making fresh coffee. 

“Thanks M, I am almost blushing.” Eve’s voice floated through the earpieces. 

“Does this mean I am cleared for active duty?” Bond asked, before anyone else could comment. 

“Like hell it doesn’t. You need to actually pass the tests, Bond.” M snarked at his double- oh. 

“But M!” Bond whined. Q and M simultaneously rolled their eyes. For the next ten minutes, the silence was only broken by Q giving directions, and M pouring coffee. 

“We are here.” Tanner announced suddenly. 

“Skylar’s gun hasn’t gone off again, she must be inside still. Do you even have a plan?” Q asked. He clicked away at his numerous keyboards. He opened a quick message to medical, to warn them that they would have a new patient soon. 

“Sure. I go in, kill everyone, and walk out with Skylar.” Bond replied. Q and M glanced at each other, and Eve snorted. 

“You are probably the most ladylike secretary I have ever had, Miss Moneypenny.” M commented dryly. 

“I try sir.” Eve replied, just as dryly. M sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know Skylar very well, but he had read the file on her. She was brilliant, strong, and when she was done school she would be an asset to MI6. _If she made it out alive_ a treacherous part of his mind whispered. How was it that, as the head of the MI6, he could feel so useless. He had to settle for the sounds of Bond, Eve and Tanner entering the building. Suddenly, a gun went off. 

“Skylar fired her weapon again. Quickly!” Q snapped through his headset. “Go down that corridor, turn left. Last door.” 

“Got it.” Bond sprinted down the corridor, turned left, and flung himself at the door. As he raced forward, a few men came forward. Eve, and Tanner made quick work of them, then followed Bond. When the duo was behind him, he opened the door, and openly stared. In the middle of the room lay three men, all very much dead. 

“What took you so long?” Skylar asked softly from a corner. She was leaning heavily against a wall, half hidden by shadows. When she saw them, she very carefully put her gun down, and let herself fall to her knees. 

“Sorry. Next time, shoot your gun faster.” Bond replied softly. He rushed forward. Between him and Eve, they did a quick check for major injuries, while Tanner confirmed that the men in the middle were dead. 

“Here.” Bond took his earpiece off, and fit it into Skylar’s ear for her. Then, he took his jacket off, and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Q? I’m okay.” Skylar whispered through it. Back in Q-Branch, both M and Q sighed in relief. 

“Well, that’s a relief. You never know what the result will be with 007 in charge. I must say, I like talking to this Bond much more.” Q quipped out, before he could stop himself. His response, more than anything, would tell Skylar just how worried he had been. It also elicited a chuckle from Eve and Tanner. 

“What did he say about me?” Bond asked, throughly confused. He stood, and gently picked Skylar up. 

“Not a damn thing, dad. Please, just take me home.” Skylar nuzzled her face into his shoulder and sighed. 

“See you all soon. Medical has already been alerted.” Q replied. He disconnected his earpiece, and only then did he allow his head to fall against his desk. M lightly placed a hand on the younger man’s back, then left, all the while pretending not to notice that his Quartermaster was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I promise the next chapter will have more Bond, and make sense. Alright, so I shifted things a little after I first posted, and I figured a few things out with spacing...


End file.
